No light!
by french girl in England
Summary: Bakura never let's Ryou outside or have any control over his own life so when Ryou finds a way of feeling in control, Bakura wants to take that away from him too! Please R&R! Lemon or Orange.
1. Chapter 1

**No light!**

Hi, I'm not sure how long this is going to be so enjoy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

RYOU'S POV

I walked towards the door hoping my Bakura wouldn't notice me but my luck ran out as he appeared and warned me to go back if I wanted to escape unharmed. I went to my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed. He had been doing this a lot; he wouldn't let me outside. No air, no school, no light. The only time I could even set foot outside my home was when he was in control of me. He could materialise but could only take a solid form in the shadow realm. Why do I even keep this accursed ring? I know why, because it's bound to my soul. I could never live without it; it's the last memory of my father I will ever have. He was caught when a tomb collapsed on him, he was found dead. I will never forget that phone call...

Bakura was in control of my whole life! What I do, when I do it and so on. If only I could have a little control over my own actions, if only I could control what I do. But I can't and I don't so maybe I should get on with my life and live forever being my yami's puppet. However if I had to hurt someone I would never forgive myself and if I hurt him, as strange as it sounds, I would regret it for the rest of my life. He is the last person I have left; everyone else has left... my family, my friends. Well my friends didn't really leave I just, can't see them anymore due to, Bakura. I shudder just thinking of that name. My last name. He took that too. I wish I could die, if I could just go! Join my family... maybe, maybe I can.

I got off my bed and crept to the kitchen where I searched and found a knife. It was almost blunt but it can still cut, right? I sat at the chair next to a table and covered the table in a cloth, an old one. I put the cold metal to my left wrist; I had never liked my left hand. I closed my eyes tight as I slashed the skin, I winced sharply. I opened my eyes and saw a trickle of blood roll down my pale wrist. I couldn't even commit suicide right. Bakura was right, I am worthless. Just an empty shell of my former happy self. When I was five and my family was with me, I was happy. Now I tried to kill myself. What a large step! I tried again with the knife, slashing again in the same spot but no improvement.

I got up and looked for a better knife; maybe it was the knife. I found a better one, a bread knife. I sat down again ready to try again, ready to die now! I closed my eyes once more and slashed across my arm. I felt a strong pain but when I opened my eyes, yes there was a large cut, but it was on my upper arm however this made me feel almost happy. I cut again this time making it deeper. Once again this weird feeling. I kept on cutting again and again making each one different. Maybe deeper, maybe longer, I cut and examined the amount of blood that flowed through the wound. Sometimes I wanted blood other times I wanted pain, but neither Bakura nor anybody else can ever know about this. This is my thing, to keep myself sane, to keep control, to keep myself alive, as strange as it sounds. I wrapped up the cuts so Bakura wouldn't find out but, from the blood loss, I was very sleepy. I climbed into my bed and rested. I kept this routine going for a while, wake, eat, try to go outside, fail, cut, rest, wake, eat, think, read, cut, and sleep. That was my schedule for the next few weeks, hopefully for a long, long time.

THREE WEEKS LATER 

RYOU'S POV

This night will mark the third week of my schedule. I was almost happy, almost. I had control of at least one thing in my life, which made me feel better. I got on my bed and fell asleep but my dream was in the shadow realm, the one place Bakura is solid. In our soul form, our true forms. I walked around the dark realm; did Bakura bring me here? If so, why? I looked in front of me and saw another figure. That was Bakura.

"Bakura, why did you bring me here?" I asked, suddenly scared, like all time had frozen and it was just us, standing here in the darkest realm in the universe.

"You will see my hikari, you will see." Bakura's voice was smooth but somehow all the more creepier.

"Bakura please tell me. I'm frightened, what do you want?" I said, half shouting. Half of me wants to run, quarter of me wants to stay and the rest tells me to see what he has to say and make my decision then.

"If you must know. Explain this!" He yells grasping my right arm tightly making me cry out. He pushes the sleeve up to reveal the cuts across my arm. "Huh, tell me!"

"I-I..." I stammered. I didn't know what to say! Tell the truth, he will kill me, tell a lie and he'll know!

"Well!" He angrily demanded. He gave a small snicker. "If your not in the mood to tell me... I have my ways." He said slowly, like velvet.

"What are your 'ways'?" I said quietly.

"Do you want to know hikari, dearest?" That was scary. 'Hikari, dearest'? This will be bad. This will hurt!

"Please just tell me." I whimpered.

"That's not the way I do things. This is what I mean!" He grabbed my wrist tightly and knocked me to the floor. He then grabbed my other wrist so he was holding them both tightly in one hand. He pinned my legs down with his own, I started to panic. I was catching on to his plan, I knew this would be bad but... I never imagined anything like this! I screamed for help but he seemed to take sick pleasure from my cries. Tears started to form and I did my best to hold them back but they still spilt. They ran down my pale face to the floor when Bakura moved in. He licked away the tears, then moved his tongue to my throat where he aggressively attacked me with kisses. I moved my head away from him as he tried to move up but my space was limited. He harshly kissed my lips as he slipped his tongue through my unsuspecting lips.

He groaned as I whimpered helplessly. There was nothing I could do and the more I moved and tried to escape, the worse the pain in my wrists became.

"P-please stop. Let g-go of me." I begged but it didn't help it only gave him pleasure and me discomfort. Soon his free hand slipped to my belt as he undid it. Tears kept on flowing like rivers down my face and I tried my best to call for help but the shadow realm was also secluded, empty.

"Are you enjoying this my hikari?" He whispered into my ear. Why would I be enjoying this? He tightened his grasp on my sore wrists. "I asked you a question, answer me!" he yelled.

"N-no." I replied through the tears and panic. He loosened his grip and finished undoing my belt.

"Well, we'll have to change that then, won't we?" He said sinisterly grinning. I continued trying to get free but I couldn't and my wrists just got more and more painful.

Then, with one single move my purity, my innocence, and my life; lost. I had no choice now, I knew I couldn't escape. I just stayed still, letting him have his way with me... I had no choice...

Finally he stopped and brought me back to the real world, tears still flowing. I ran as fast as I could out the door, it was morning now, the sun was up. I collapsed into a heap on the ground, sobbing after what he had done. I stayed here for a while until I felt a tap on my shoulder; I shot round to see who it was. It was Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Ryou, what's up?" Joey said first, breaking the silence. I stayed silent, refusing to talk to anyone.

"Ryou, please tell us what happened." Yugi said softly with sympathy and concern. I still faced the cold pavement as my tears fell upon it.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but..." Joey didn't finish his sentence. He grabbed my wrists in one hand but the moment he did I cried out in pain, Joey flinched back. He grabbed my wrists again, this time more softly, and pulled me to my feet before pulling up my sleeve to revel the bruised wrists.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

This will take up more than one chapter! I got into this as I wrote it, well, rewrote it. How did you like it? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Do not know if this will finish it. This was meant to be a one-shot! Please make my sister's friend feel welcome! Her pen name is maniac with broken kite. Do not ask about the name.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY RYOU'S POV 

Joey and the others flinched when they saw my bruised wrists.

"Who the...? What the...?" Joey fumbled with his words then Tristan butted in.

"What happened and who was it!" he shouted. I was starting to feel scared but if I said it was Bakura and that he... you know, they might try to take him on but they don't stand a chance with an insane, 5000 year old tomb-robber psychopath! I don't to lose anyone else I care about... I won't tell them...

"Ryou... was it Bakura?" Yugi said to me softly, he was right but I can't let him know so I remained in my motionless position. But, I also don't want them to worry! I have to tell them something... anything!

"I-it was n-nothing. I-I fell is all." God! I am pathetic! They didn't fall for it.

"Ryou, that isn't it! Tell us! Please."

"No, I can't. If I do... you could lead yourselves to an early grave." I said darkly.

"Ryou. We'll go if you want." Yugi offered. I nodded sadly and they left. I saw someone go round a corner and he looked a lot like me. Bakura was out so I may be safe if I go back, at least for a while.

I went back. I couldn't take it! I grabbed the shimmering knife from the counter and slashed my arm. I got carried away and I can't remember how long or how many times I cut myself, I just... lost control. That night I wished I could just never wake up however as long as I had my knife I had control, I had hope! I could hear the phone ring so I picked it up, it was Yugi on the other end. Yugi is my best friend and I think he feels the same. I should tell him, he could keep a secret and keep his cool.

"Hello Yugi."

"Hi. Ryou what happened earlier. It must have been bad."

"It was Bakura. You were right."

"What did he do?"

"Promise not to tell anyone or try and kill Bakura?"

"Promise." I could almost tell that was a lie. Once I say he will tell the others but here it goes.

"Bakura raped me." I said bluntly.

"What?" Yugi said. I must have spoke fast.

"Bakura raped me." I said clearly.

"N-no. He couldn't have."

"He did..."

"I should g-go now." I could hear Yugi braking into tears then the phone hang up. That was the right thing to do. I went back to bed and that was a dream I would never forget.

I was wandering the shadows again.

"Not again... what does he want now?" I whispered softly. I saw him walking towards me.

"Ryou, I try to teach you something but you forget straight away."

"Teach me?" I said quietly.

"Ryou, we are not all that different!" He rolled up his sleeve and I could see the cuts I had made on my arm! He rolled my sleeve up and cut me. It gave me no pleasure as this was not controlled by me! He licked the blood into his mouth and at the same time I could taste the blood. "I hurt you for a reason. To show you something and now you embrace the pain. Just like me. Now you're just like me..." he whispered.

"B-but I don't want to be like you." I said sadly.

"But you are." Those we're the last words until I woke. I ran to the kitchen where my knife was and threw it out the window. I have no control anymore and Bakura won't let me leave. I'm trapped. Trapped with no light...

BAKURA'S POV

That was easy. Ryou fell for the trick. I can feed of his fears so easily! I had to get rid of his last hope, who knows, one day he might cut too deep and what fun would that be? He is mine now!

EPILOGUE

RYOU'S POV

I never left, never could. Never went back to Domino high. Never saw my friends again, never spoke or wrote to anyone. They never found out why, some people thought I was dead. They would knock at the door but neither of us would answer. I wasn't allowed. Soon it all stopped. Yugi and the others never stopped worrying though. Never. I was Bakura's slave, his lapdog, his footstool, and his bedslave. I never had freedom. I never had hope. I never had control. I never had light...

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Who said anything about happy endings? This is a dark story! Please R&R! Should I do another dark story?


End file.
